


Yours or Mine?

by ButterfliesInMyStomach



Series: Butterflies Takes On RoisaFicWeek2k18! [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Children, Deal With the Devil, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, but wait for day 6, implied smut (yes again), probably didn't solve it in this one, roisaficweek2k18, the devil and her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesInMyStomach/pseuds/ButterfliesInMyStomach
Summary: “I’m late.”Rose stared at her blankly. “Uhm… what?”“My period is a week late.”The redhead stared at her for one more second before she burst out laughing. Luisa frowned, offendedly asking why Rose was laughing.Rose shook her head and smiled.“Babe, I hate to break this to you – if that’s what’s on your mind – but, unfortunately, I can’t get you pregnant, no matter how hard I try,” Rose explained, having got her laugh under control, but still biting her lip.Luisa rolled her eyes. “I know that. God, we’d already have so many kids if unprotected sex would get either of us pregnant,” she mused, “wait, did you say ‘unfortunately’?”





	Yours or Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Day 2?! Who would have figured I'd even make it through day 1 hahaha...*wipes sweat off her face*.  
> So, instead of writing a fam fic like it has become a habit for me, I didn't! I decided to go a different way while still (hopefully) staying in the lines of topic #2 which is (one of my faves) children.  
> I tried to be fluffy, as always, and at the same time make it feel real. Hope I managed to do so :)
> 
> Happy reading!  
> I can't believe I'm even adding this here (again), but feel free to let me know what you thought! :)
> 
> Love,  
> -H.  
> (PS! I'm still smiling for all the incredible comments from Day 1. Thank you! :) )

 

A quiet hum awakened her. By the heaviness of her eyelids, Rose was sure it wasn’t morning yet. She stifled a languid yawn as she reached for the body beside her, only to find a dip in the cold mattress.

She groaned into the pillow and pushed herself up. Blindly, she searched the night stand for her glasses and put them on. As the whole world cleared around her, she stepped out of the bed and made her way through the dark room. Having managed to stumble upon Luisa’s clothes and shoes only twice, she made it to the doorway.

As soon as she opened the door, a blue glow welcomed her into the living room. And there, in this cold illumination, sat a silhouette of the missing body from their bed. She was tugging a duvet around her shoulders as she stared at the screen. It didn’t seem like she was paying much attention to what was happening in the series she was watching. Even the gunshot echoing through the speakers left her unstartled.

Rose felt the corners of her lips curl up as she gingerly placed her hand on Luisa’s shoulder.

“Is ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ really better than a proper night’s sleep in our bed, next to me?” she mused. Luisa turned her head as she felt Rose’s hand on her shoulder. She reflected the smile with half the emotion and turned her eyes back to the TV again.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she admitted, her eyes somewhere else; somewhere farther than their living room. This look on Luisa worried Rose to the bone, so she took a seat next to Luisa on the couch. She slid her arm around her waist, letting Luisa rest her head on her shoulder.

“I can’t sleep without you,” Rose hummed into Luisa’s messy bun against her cheek.

“Go back to bed. I’ll be there before you know it,” Luisa kept staring at the TV, her eyes filled with emptiness.

Rose shook her head. If Luisa wanted to spend the whole night sitting in front of the TV, watching an overly dramatic show – even for Rose – damn it, that’s what Rose would do with her.

They sat in only the quiet sound of the TV doctors talking for a good five minutes, before Rose could feel Luisa’s lungs inflate with a breath-full of air, and she started to talk.

“Can I ask you something?” her voice was hesitant, “Or rather, confess something?”

Rose sat up straight and faced Luisa. This did not sound good for a conversation at two a.m. It didn’t sound good for a conversation at all. But she nodded encouragingly anyway, Luisa had caught her curiosity already.

Luisa bit her lip and took Rose’s hand. She found her girlfriend’s gigantic ring the redhead so stubbornly loved. Luisa only liked it for Rose’s benefit, she herself thought it looked awkward on Rose’s beautiful long fingers.

She hooked her fingers around Rose’s and looked up.

“I’m late.”

Rose stared at her blankly. “Uhm… what?”

“My period is a week late.”

The redhead stared at her for one more second before she burst out laughing. Luisa frowned, offendedly asking why Rose was laughing.

Rose shook her head and smiled.

“Babe, I hate to break this to you – if that’s what’s on your mind – but, unfortunately, _I_ can’t get you pregnant, no matter _how hard_ I try,” Rose explained, having got her laugh under control, but still biting her lip.

Luisa rolled her eyes. “I know that. God, we’d already have so many kids if unprotected sex would get either of us pregnant,” she mused, “wait, did you say ‘unfortunately’?”

Laughter hitched in Rose’s throat as she became aware of her own words. She cast her eyes on their intertwined fingers and blushed.

“I… uhm, I…,” she couldn’t get a word out; that’s how bad she had stumbled upon her own words.

Luisa saw Rose struggling to go on, so she started to talk herself.

“I know I’m not pregnant. But it’s just… Every time I get my period, I’m reminded of that. I’m reminded of the fact that we can’t have kids together, kids who’d be biologically both of ours,” she removed her hand from Rose’s to tilt the redhead’s downcast face up.

“You have no idea how many times I have dreamt about a tall red-headed teenager, stumping her feet up the stairs because you wouldn’t allow her to go out with her boyfriend alone. So many nights I have spent next to you, watching you sleep and imagined a brown-eyed curly-haired girl cuddled up in your embrace because it was raining outside. Her little fingers hooked into your hair, her chest rising twice as fast in deep sleep as yours, her pouty lips slightly agape because she has a slight cold from playing in the rain with her sister,” Luisa looked deep into Rose’s eyes, and Rose could see the longing Luisa held, the longing to be a mother.

“You want to have a baby,” it wasn’t a question nor a statement. It was a fact.

Luisa slid her hand around Rose’s neck and nodded. She looked apologetic, as if she were sorry for wanting this.

“Don’t you?” she hesitantly asked.

Rose looked at her, her eyes big and glistening. This was something she hadn’t even realized to ever think about before. Her life hadn’t been exactly the one where you’d plan to have kids. From her varying businesses to sleeping with Luisa while being married to her father… You wouldn’t bring a baby into this kind of world. It just wouldn’t be fair.

But now that she had Luisa all to herself and their life together had settled down after encountering numerous obstacles, it was something she should have thought about earlier. Subconsciously, however, it seemed like she had.

“Honestly,” Rose began, “I have never paid it much thought before. I mean, it was hard enough for me to only get you,” she smiled and gave Luisa a soft kiss. “I haven’t had any time to wish for someone else in my life with you. I’m still having a hard time comprehending that you’re really mine now.”

Luisa squeezed Rose’s hand understandingly. Rose wasn’t the only one who wasn’t used to not sharing.

“But now that I start thinking about it, I really wouldn’t mind having a baby with you. I just hate that we can’t have one just the two of us,” she smiled sadly. Luisa cupped her face with her hand, stroking the pale freckled cheek with her thumb.

“Me too. But don’t worry – our kids will be ours. Even if one of them is biologically only mine or yours,” Luisa comforted her. Rose’s smile faded.

“What do you mean by _mine or yours_?” she wondered. “Our kids are _definitely_ going to be only biologically yours. No kid deserves to have my rotten DNA.”

“But you just said you’d want to have children with me who’d be biologically both of ours.”

“Yeah, that was when I knew it could never be possible. Besides, I am not putting my body up for rent for nine months. I am not going to go through morning sickness as my stomach inflates like a balloon,” Rose explained. “No way.”

Luisa gasped and pulled her hands away from Rose’s. “And you expect me to do that? Don’t you think I want to be skinny and not nauseous every time I smell something as well? Rose, these are just small sacrifices you have to make for a baby. And, you’ve got it all backwards,” she took Rose’s hands again, “your genes are amazing. You don’t have any family history of cancer,” Luisa grimaced to the thought of her brother, the memories of him betraying her still hurt. “No one in your family has expressed mental illness,” again, a sore spot in Luisa’s heart ached. “Everything else can be dealt with. I just want us to have a healthy kid.”

Rose looked down at their fingers. “But these are just physical traits. Of course, I want to have a healthy baby, too. But personality is so important. I don’t want our child to have manipulative, criminal, murderous tendencies. I want our baby to be like you: warm, optimistic, loving, sweet, smart– “

“You’re smart too, babe,” Luisa interrupted.

“Hush, one hundred and fifty-two,” Rose witted. “Anyways, I don’t want our child to be anything like me. I’m nothing good, Luisa. Everything I have ever done has always resulted in someone getting hurt. When I allowed myself one moment of weakness, meeting you,” she brushed her thumb over Luisa’s hand, “I put the biggest hurt in your life into motion. I let myself fall for you, I kissed you by that pool. And what was the worst thing then was that I _couldn’t_ make myself stop. Impulse control had always been my strong suit before I met you. Now, when I’m around you, I don’t even know what it means. I’ve hurt you, I am a bad person in and out.”

Luisa watched as Rose rolled thoughts around her head, subconsciously toying with her fingers. She wouldn’t have thought Rose had so low opinion of herself. The redhead had always been confident in everything she did and said. This was a whole new color on her. And as much as Luisa found self-aware Rose cute, she enjoyed her overly dramatic, stubborn, confident girlfriend more than anything in this world.

“Hey, Rose, baby, look at me,” she tilted Rose’s head up. Rose turned her eyes carefully to Luisa’s. “You are not a bad person. You’ve never been a bad person. It’s just… sometimes bad things fall into our paths and there’s nothing we can do but indulge them. I know you never wanted to hurt me. But, as unfortunate as it is, you did. But we can’t go back now. And it doesn’t matter anymore, because I love you. You hear me? I love you, Rose,” her eyes burned right into Rose’s, supporting each of her word one hundred percent.

Rose’s shoulders rose and fell as she nodded. She looked at Luisa’s beautiful brown eyes. For years now, she had been drowning in them, yet, she never wanted to stop. Every gaze, glance, glare, and smile these two hazelnuts had cast her way, had been a little piece of heaven. Rose would have given anything to have another identical pair of these eyes.

“But I have never been a good person either. I have always been pure evil, the embodiment of a devil.”

This earned a laugh from Luisa, a laugh loud enough to wake their neighbors. A laugh loud enough to melt Rose’s forever cold self-conscious heart.

“I guess,” Luisa smiled, “I’m about to make a deal with the devil then.”

She kissed Rose’s hand and then untangled their fingers from each other. With Rose’s questioning face accompanying her, Luisa descended on her knee and pulled something out of the pocket of her yoga pants.

“Rose, I have been waiting to do this for so long. I have been waiting for _you_ so long. It feels like I’ve waited a hundred years, but I’d be willing to wait a million more for you. For years I felt how it was to only have a part of something – someone – you can’t be without. It seems like I’ve gasped for air so long, I’ve grasped for you so long, now that I finally have you, I can breathe again. I don’t even know what I was thinking two years ago, I could never be without you,” she choked on her own words, her bottom lip was trembling as she recalled the hardest time for them.

“So, since we’re already planning to start our own little family, I thought now would be the time for this,” she opened the light pink velvet box. “My dearest Rose, would you do me the absolute honor and be my wife?”

Rose gasped as she saw the tiny diamond sparkle in the dim lighting of their living room. Financially, this stone might have been the most valuable shiny object in the room, but for Rose, Luisa was the most precious in the whole world.

That is why Rose broke into tears as well – she couldn’t remember when it’d last been that she’d cried – and fell on the floor right next to Luisa, flinging to her. Luisa didn’t even need Rose to say it – her answer was pretty obvious.

“Yes, yes, yes! I love you so much,” Rose stuttered, opting between kissing Luisa and wiping her face from tears. “I want to be your wife. I want to be yours forever.”

Luisa laughed, tears pouring down her face, too. With shaky fingers, she took the ring out of its box and took Rose’s hand in hers. It took her longer than it should have to get the ring on Rose’s finger, but it was worth the effort. The diamond sparkled with possession, Luisa just couldn’t help but pull Rose in for many more kisses. Soon enough, one of these affectionate kisses turned into a desperate, needy one, and Rose felt like she needed to carry Luisa into their bed for what would follow.

* * *

 

“You know what?” Rose mumbled into Luisa’s hair. It was all messed up, tangled into knots that’d prove to be a challenge to brush away in the morning. But Luisa didn’t care, because she and her girlfriend – _fiancée_ – had just had hours of some of the most amazing sex they’d ever had. Hell, it was the most amazing sex anyone had ever had.

Luisa raised her hand on Rose’s cheek and smiled.

“What?” her voice was raspy from screaming mere minutes ago when Rose had been down on her knees in front of her.

“I always thought I’d be the one to propose when the time came,” Rose admitted. She turned her eyes to Luisa’s and smiled sheepishly. “I’ve always seen myself as the more ‘masculine’ party of our relationship.”

“So that’s why you want me to be the one to carry our baby?”

“No,” Rose shook her head, “like I said – I want our baby to have your features, physical and mental. When I think about us, our family, in a Christmas card, I see you, me, and a little girl with brown curly hair. I just see you nursing in the living room when I get home from work. I see miniature doctor kits and bandages lying on the floor.”

She gathered Luisa up in her arms and pressed her nose against Luisa’s.

“I want to have a mini you running around. Besides, you don’t want to encounter tantrums like I had when I was a teenager. Yikes,” Rose grimaced. Luisa brushed a curl from Rose’s face and sighed. She had never stood a chance in this argument. Of course, she knew Rose would very unlikely get pregnant to have their child, because god forbid, she could have the scale show more than 130 pounds. It was just that Rose didn’t want to be so shallow to admit that. But it was alright – Luisa knew it without her saying it.

“You think that I was an angel growing up? Hah,” Luisa scoffed, twirling one of Rose’s curls between her fingers. “I got into a lot of trouble. I was a devil back then, too, if I may say so myself.”

“Really? I’ve heard different things,” Rose pecked her on the lips.

Luisa laughed, but then she got quiet and her smile faded. Rose’s source had been Luisa’s father. Even though they’d worked through it, Emilio was still a sore spot for Luisa. Rose groaned at her own stupidity and buried her face into Luisa’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” she hummed into the brown locks, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Luisa took a deep breath, running her fingers through Rose’s hair. “It’s okay.”

Rose didn’t trust herself to say much for a while, so they listened to silence in the room. Luisa’s fingers kept combing through Rose’s hair and Rose kept inhaling Luisa’s shampoo.

“We are going to need sperm,” Luisa sighed after a while. Rose propped her head up and looked at her questioningly.

“To have a baby,” Luisa smiled.

Rose reflected the smile and let her head fall back into the crook of Luisa’s neck.

“Yes, unfortunately, this goes beyond my abilities. Thank god for sperm banks,” she mumbled into Luisa’s neck, pressing a tender kiss there. Luisa giggled, shutting her eyes as Rose’s soft lips touched her so comfortingly and the fast approaching morning started to exhaust her.

“I’m not sure if it’s god we should be thanking for a bunch of single guys jerking off into plastic cups, but yes, I’m glad they exist for us, lesbians, too,” Luisa witted. Rose smiled into Luisa’s neck, laying chaste kisses under her jaw. Luisa sighed as Rose’s kisses started to feel more than just comforting.

“Babe,” she said, already breathless, “I’d really love to go for another round, but I’m so tired from the previous ones. Can we go to sleep? I promise to make it up to you tomorrow.”

Rose stopped with the kisses and looked at Luisa, pouting disappointedly. Luisa placed her hand on Rose’s face, trying to brush her pout away with her thumb.

“Why do I even need a baby, if I have you to do the pouting?” she chuckled.

“I know, right?” Rose grinned. Luisa shook her head, softly patting Rose’s cheek.

“Oh, I still need a baby.”

Rose kissed her quickly one more time and then cuddled up with her.

“Tomorrow, honey. I’m too tired to make one today.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow for topic #3! <3


End file.
